The Son of the Dark Lord
by Hino Hatari
Summary: TRAD. Harry Potter n'est pas vraiment Harry Potter. Il n'est pas non plus le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et est par conséquent jeté comme un déchet. A ses seize ans, des glamours révélèrent son vrai "lui", et il quitte la Lumière pour rejoindre sa vraie famille.


**The Son of The Dark Lord (Le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres)**

**Résumé :** Harry Potter n'est pas vraiment Harry Potter. Il n'est pas non plus le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et est par conséquent jeté comme un déchet. A l'aube de ses seize ans, des glamours s'effacèrent et révélèrent son vrai "lui", et il quite la Lumière pour rejoindre la vraie famille. HP/DM

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco dans les futurs chapitres

**Warning :** Light!Bashing, Voldemort père de Harry, 'gentils' Mangemorts, James et Lily sont en vie

**Disclaimer :** HP ne m'appartient pas.

_Voilà ce que l'auteur de cette merveilleuse fic, Tiro, a écrit avant de commencer (j'ai traduit, évidemment). A mon tour :_

_Rien ne m'appartient. Même pas l'histoire. Je suis étudiante en première année de Classe Préparatoire et je traduis afin d'améliorer encore plus mon anglais. J'ai adoré cette histoire et je veux la partager aux lecteurs francophones. Ceci est ma première vraie traduction, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, donc, s'il vous plait, dites-les moi gentiment (au lieu de critiquer). Comme je suis très occupée, et que la fic n'est actuellement qu'à son 12e chapitre en anglais, il y aura **une publication tous les deux mois**. _

_Merci de reviewer (je les transmettrai à l'auteur originale)._

** CHAPITRE UN**

Harry Potter, qui aurait bientôt seize ans, venait de ranger le verre qu'il avait utilisé quand il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Il regarda l'heure, plus de minuit et grimaça. Ses parents, surtout James Potter, se mettraient à crier sur lui s'ils le trouvaient ici. Mais il se glaça quand il entendit une autre voix:

« Peut-être un peu de thé pendant que nous parlons. »

Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard. L'homme de la pure lumière. Harry ne l'aimait pas du tout. L'adolescent n'aimait pas trop ses parents non plus. Ils ne l'aimaient que parce qu'il était le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et donc les ont rendus célèbres. C'était lui qu'ils utilisaient quand ils voulaient se rendre à une fête, c'était lui qu'ils avaient toujours montré à leurs invités et c'était lui qu'ils blâmaient sur tout ce qui se passait à la maison.

Il se tenait silencieusement et écoutait; son père ou sa mère conjurait le thé comme ils n'allaient jamais dans la cuisine tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi ils en avaient construit une. Ils ne l'utilisaient même pas pour manger, ils avaient une salle à manger. Ils envoyaient juste un sort à la cuisine, parfois sans savoir si c'était les bonnes choses qui viendraient.

«Albus, vous avez dit quelque chose à propos de Harry, » la voix de James s'entendait de la cuisine et l'adolescent se glaça à nouveau. Qu'y-avait-il encore à propos de lui ?

On disait qu'Harry Potter était Celui-qui-avait-survécu, un enfant qui a survécu au sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Il avait été à la maison avec son petit frère Mattie quand Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait attaqué la maison. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait été blessé, sauf Harry qui avait obtenu une cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair. Ils l'avaient déclaré comme le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu même si personne n'avait été témoin de ce qui s'était passé. Voldemort avait réussi à s'échapper sain et sauf et maintenant faisait profil bas, bien que ses Mangemorts attaquaient des lieux régulièrement.

Il était le seul destiné à tuer ledit Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais dernièrement, Harry ne s'était pas senti fait pour la tâche. Il en avait marre d'être contrôlé et avait voulu sortir de cette vie, cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet. Personne n'était là pour l'aider et il n'était probablement pas prêt à le faire lui-même.

« Je crains que nous avons fait une erreur», dit la voix grave de Dumbledore. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. Une erreur?

« Une erreur? » demanda Lily avec un halètement.

« Oui. Nous avons tous attendu qu'Harry montre des signes de pouvoir qui nous sont inconnus, mais ça n'a pas été le cas » dit Dumbledore. Harry ricana, comme s'il voulait montrer ses pouvoirs extraordinaires à cet homme. « Et maintenant, quand nous avons eu le temps de penser à la prophétie, je ne crois pas qu'il soit le garçon-qui-survécut. »

Harry a dû mettre une main sur sa bouche pour arrêter le hoquet qui avait essayé d'en sortir. Il n'était pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu? Comment diable Dumbledore avait-il fait une telle erreur? Mais la phrase suivante lui avait brisé le cœur, inconnu aux trois adultes:

«Est-ce parce que le gosse n'est pas le nôtre? » C'était James qui avait parlé.

«Très probablement», Dumbledore dit. «Je sais maintenant, je n'aurais jamais dû vous demander de prendre soin de lui."

«Il est issu d'une famille des Ténèbres," James gronda. « Rappelle-moi encore une fois, Lily, pourquoi nous avons accepté. »

« Nous avons pensé lui donner une chance », répondit-elle patiemment. « Mais ces derniers temps ... tout ce qu'il fait c'est lire ces livres horribles sur la magie noire. » Son ton était éteint. Il l'était souvent quand ils parlaient de lui.

«Il doit être contrôlé plus durement », a déclaré que Dumbledore. « Demain, nous dirons à Mattie qu'il est le garçon-qui-a-vécu. »

« Oh, il sera si heureux! » dit James, la voix plus légère. « Il a été jaloux de ce marmot depuis qu'il est assez vieux pour comprendre pourquoi tout le monde regarde Harry. »

«Que devons-nous faire avec Harry? » demanda Lily, sonnant nerveuse.

«Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma maison», James interrompit durement. « Il fait parti des Ténèbres et mérite la mort que nous apporterons sur lui. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il s'affaissa sur le sol, paralysé. Ils ... ils ne l'aimaient même pas. Ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui. Ils ne l'avaient gardé que parce qu'il était censé tuer Voldemort. Et maintenant, quand ils avaient découvert leur «erreur», ils le voulaient _mort_.

« Nous allons limiter ses mouvements, » dit Dumbledore, montrant l'empressement dans sa voix. « Nous allons bien sûr annoncer publiquement que Mattie est en fait le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, mais que nous avons laissé Harry prendre ce titre afin de protéger son petit frère. Mais cette annonce ne doit être faite qu'après la mort d'Harry. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent, il ne voulait pas mourir! Il voulait vivre! Il voulait voyager, voir le monde, et être libre!

« Bien sûr », a déclaré James. « Faire ressembler sa mort à un accident, peut-être un poison ...»

« Ou il est tombé accidentellement de son balai et s'est cassé le cou», Dumbledore dit pensivement. « Il a toujours été ainsi imprudent sur ce balai, contrairement à vous James, mon garçon. » C'était un mensonge, il avait été à peine sur un balai. Il n'aimait même pas voler.

L'adolescent pouvait à peine respirer. Il ne voulait pas entendre plus. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux qui étaient pressés contre sa poitrine mince et sans le savoir, avait commencé à se balancer. Ils avaient parlé de sa mort, comme s'ils parlaient de la météo! Comment pouvaient-ils? Ils étaient censés être la Lumière, la justice et le bon cœur. Pas ces monstres.

«Eh bien, je dois y aller maintenant », Dumbledore dit un peu plus tard. "Je vous laisse, James, l'honneur de dire à Mattie demain, mais qu'il soit discret. Il ne faut en parler à personne pour l'instant, même pas à Harry. Il ne faut pas que le gosse sache ce que nous savons."

« Bien sûr que non», dit Lily, apparemment essayant de paraître léger. «D'ailleurs, Harry est toujours dehors pendant l'été, avec un livre. »

Harry garda sa respiration douce et profonde quand les trois se levèrent, James et Lily sans doute pour dire au revoir à leur mentor, avant son départ. Il ne l'avait pas entendu dû à son rythme cardiaque effréné. Il sentit le froid, glacé jusqu'aux os maintenant, quand tout cela avait. Il se demandait si cette froideur était de la peur ou la rage pure. Il ne pouvait pas décider.

Il a entendu les deux Potter (maintenant refusant de les considérer comme des parents) monter à l'étage, probablement pour aller dormir. Il avait dû attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient endormis; Lily normalement prenaient quelques somnifères moldus et James dormait profondément, c'était seulement après qu'il était prudent de monter les escaliers sans peur de se faire attraper.

Il se déplia lentement quand il entendu les ronflements du dit homme et monta à l'étage. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte doucement. Sa fine silhouette trembla alors qu'il glissait sous les couvertures bleues de son lit. Il se recroquevilla comme dans une bulle et souhaita que le monde aille au diable.

-O-

«Harry, lève-toi! Tu ne peux pas dormir toute la journée! »

L'adolescent s'était réveillé brutalement quand on frappa à sa porte. Pas aussi violent que James, mais plutôt doux. Lily a toujours été si douce.

«Harry, pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte? » continua Lily. Elle semblait confuse.

Vite; un mensonge, un mensonge!

« Quoi? J'ai verrouillé la porte? » dit Harry, feignant de dormir. _Disparaît, part, et laisse moi seul._

« Oh ... eh bien, lève-toi maintenant. Le petit-déjeuner va être bientôt prêt. »

Il secoua la tête, parfois il était trop facile de la duper. Il se leva néanmoins et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir.

Il apparut dans la salle à manger vingt minutes plus tard, vêtu de jeans noirs lâches et une chemise noire. James lisait le journal, Lily se chargeait du petit déjeuner pour Mattie qui était juste assis là.

Harry – si cela était vraiment son vrai l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de méditer – ne pouvait pas penser quelqu'un de plus snob et gâté que Mattie. Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de Mattie, peut-être n'était pas snob et gâté, mais il était arrogant. Merlin, que l'enfant était arrogant! Chaque fois que Harry a entendu les Weasley viendraient, il fuyait de la maison pour échapper à la voix pleurnicharde qu'avait le garçon roux. En gros, Harry n'aimait pas Ron Weasley.

Il n'aimait pas non plus Hermione Granger. Elle était un rat de bibliothèque, comme lui, mais elle aimait l'exhiber. Elle aimait à souligner des choses, et en essayant de lui faire ressembler à un imbécile. Jusqu'ici, il avait été celui qui la remettait à sa place comme il apprenait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle. Il avait pris un plaisir secret à la mettre en colère ou à l'embêter.

Neville Londubat était bien, mais le garçon était terriblement maladroit et nerveux, et pour ne pas mentionner ridiculisé par le trio. Ils étaient tous à Gryffondor tandis qu'Harry était à Serdaigle. Une autre chose qui a déçu les arrogants James Potter et ses deux amis Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Il les haïssait tous.

Harry s'assit et prit un toast. Il mangea avec peu d'intérêt pour tout alors que Mattie engouffrait tout, tout comme Ron faisait. L'adolescent détourna les yeux, essayant de ne pas regarder, dégoûté. Dehors, le soleil brillait de façon constante et seuls quelques nuages glissaient dans le ciel de ce qu'il pouvait voir.

«Harry, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? » James demanda, sans même lever ses yeux du papier.

« Peut-être prendre un livre et lire en dehors», dit Harry. « Je n'ai pas fini sur le sujet des animagus »

« Oh, » l'homme dit et sembla regarder Harry. Il fut un peu déçu lorsque l'adolescent regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait remarqué les vêtements et fut encore plus déçu, pourquoi fallait-il que l'adolescent s'habille toujours comme Severus Snape? Ça le tapait sur les nerfs. Il savait que le gosse n'était pas le sien mais ce serait mieux s'il portait des vêtements avec plus de couleurs.

«Pourquoi si sombre aujourd'hui? » James demanda, indiquant les vêtements.

« J'ai juste mis les vêtements que j'ai trouvé», dit Harry en haussant les épaules avant de retourner manger son petit déjeuner. «C'est mieux de les porter à l'extérieur je ne veux pas détruire mes robes. »

James sembla accepter cette réponse et se replongea dans le journal.

«Harry, nous avons pensé à passer chez les Weasley plus tard, et dormir là-bas», dit Lily. «Veux-tu venir ? Fred et Georges ont le même âge que toi après tout»

Il nota dans le ton de sa voix, qu'elle souhaitait plutôt qu'il reste à la maison, même si son anniversaire était le lendemain. Il ne détestait pas Fred et George, ces deux là étaient les seuls Weasley qu'il aimait. Il ne connaissait pas Charlie et Bill très bien, mais Fred lui avait dit que Charlie était comme Ron, mais que Bill, lui, avait coupé tous les liens avec sa famille il y avait plusieurs années. Harry voulait mieux connaitre Bill depuis qu'il avait entendu cela.

Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter le reste des Weasley et donc dit:

«Cela ne vous dérange pas si je reste à la maison ? »

«Non, je suppose que ça ne dérange pas», dit-elle. «James, tu viens n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai plusieurs choses à discuter avec Arthur de toute façon," a déclaré James en pliant le journal « Mais n'avons-nous pas à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui? »

«Oui», dit Lily patiemment. « Molly et moi avons prévu de nous rencontrer là-bas »

Harry se leva, et les trois Potter le regardèrent. Il porta son verre à la cuisine, il était le seul à le faire chaque jour, et commença à marcher vers l'étage.

«Fils, tu ne veux rien du Chemin de Traverse pour ton anniversaire? » James l'interpella.

« Non, » avait-t-il répondu. _De toute façon quand vous reviendrez demain, je ne serai plus là._

-O-

Il savait qu'ils allaient parler à Mattie avant leur départ, en lui disant les «grands» nouvelles ainsi il se hâta de prendre quelques livres et échappa de la maison. Il se dirigea vers un étang de leur maison et s'assit aux bords de celui-ci.

Il était perdu maintenant. Comment allait-il s'échapper cette nuit? Parce qu'il fallait fuir, il ne voulait pas s'asseoir et les laisser le tuer! Il fuirait le pays s'il le fallait. Il connaissait assez de français et d'italiens pour être en mesure de réussir. Il connaissait leurs coutumes, en France, en Italie et même en Russie et s'il était chanceux, il pourrait peut-être entrer à Beauxbâtons et terminer ses études là-bas. Ils ne devineraient pas qu'il vient d'Angleterre s'il leur montre ses BUSEs, non ? Il devrait se pencher sur ce sujet au cas où ils demandent, il dirait qu'il avait perdu le papier.

Il avait bien sûr Optimal partout, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui-même. Son intérêt jusqu'à ce jour avait été d'étudier. Il n'avait pas d'amis à Serdaigle, bordel !, les seuls à qui il parlait souvent était son Directeur de Maison, le professeur de sortilèges Flitwick, et Trelawney, le professeur de divination. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à parler aux jumeaux, et quand il était avec eux, ils le laissaient lire tandis qu'ils expérimentaient leurs farces. Autre déception pour James Potter, Harry n'avait aucun intérêt à cela non plus. Bien sûr, en regardant la farce se dérouler, c'était amusant, mais planifier était ennuyeux. Fred et George a l'avaient aussi admis, mais leur intérêt était plus forte que la sienne.

Soudain, il se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas d'amis à part Fred et George, et il ne pouvait pas aller chez eux s'il serait renvoyé de chez les Potters immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas d'adulte à qui il pouvait demander de l'aide, pas un qui pourrait l'aider. Il serait trop risqué de faire participer les enseignants de Poudlard, à la fois pour lui et pour eux.

Il avait au moins de l'argent. Harry fait en sorte que James et Lily n'avaient jamais su qu'il avait vendu des potions diverses depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard. Quelques-uns des ingrédients qu'il avait volé chez le maître de potion, Severus Snape, mais il avait toujours laissé l'argent dans une canette vide dans la salle de stockage pour que l'homme puisse s'acheter de nouveaux. Considérant que l'argent disparaissait toujours et que de nouveaux ingrédients étaient là, Harry était sûr Snape ne se sentait pas tellement en colère.

Il vendait certaines potions à bas prix étant donné que leurs ingrédients étaient à bas prix, mais les potions les plus avancées le faisaient vraiment gagner un bonne somme. Personne ne connaissait son visage ou son nom; ils avaient probablement pensé qu'il était un maître des potions, et non pas un gamin.

L'année dernière, il s'était rendu à Gringotts pour ouvrir un nouveau compte que ses parents ne connaissaient pas. Le nom sous lequel le compte était souscrit était Drago. Le chef des gobelins, Rockspeer, lui avait dit que comme il n'avait pas l'âge requis, quelqu'un devait agir comme son tuteur. Désespéré, Harry avait suggéré à Rockspeer de l'être. Le gobelin avait été surpris, mais les yeux suppliants l'avaient fait plier.

Harry reçu des lettres secrets une fois par mois venant de Rockspeer, et n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre comment la lettre a fini sous son oreiller à chaque fois. Rockspeer avait seulement regardé, amusé, quand Harry avait demandé.

Il réalisa qu'une heure était passé et qu'il n'avait pas lu un seul mot du livre. Lily sortit de la maison, marchant vers lui. Il avait vu James et Mattie partir, le plus jeune avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Alors maintenant, il savait que c'était lui, et qu'Harry n'était personne. Il était probablement sur le point d'éclater sa joie dans le visage d'Harry. Mattie méprisait Harry, et Harry méprisait Mattie. C'était aussi simple que ça.

«Harry ? Nous allons partir maintenant. »

Elle regarda l'adolescent se retourner et la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient si tristes. Ils avaient toujours été si tristes. Lily sentit son cœur se contracter pendant un moment, mais rapidement elle s'arrêta. Non! Si Harry vivait, leur mensonge serait détruit. En plus, il était dangereux. James et Dumbledore avaient dit qu'il était très dangereux, et puis Lily n'avait pas le choix, à part les croire. Ils en savaient plus sur les gens des Ténèbres qu'elle.

« Ok, » dit Harry et retourna à son livre. Elle regarda son dos un instant, alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à câliner ou à enlacer, au moins, il prenait toujours soin de l'enlacer, elle. Maintenant, il ne semblait même pas l'avoir vraiment entendue.

Elle fit un pas en avant, incertain.

«Vous allez être en retard», dit Harry doucement. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller; Mattie semble impatient. »

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. Son cœur s'était ramolli; peu importe ce qu'elle avait dit hier, elle l'avait surtout dit parce qu'elle savait que James et Dumbledore voulait l'entendre. Elle était contre le fait de tuer des enfants, mais elle savait qu'il était inutile de combattre contre son mari et Dumbledore combinés.

« Je vais bien », dit-il. « Juste ... pars. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Sa voix sonnait comme s'il avait le cœur brisé. Lily jeta un regard sur James et Mattie, l'homme avait apparemment commencé à parler de son temps à l'école parce Mattie était souriant. La façon dont James bougeait, elle ne doutait pas qu'il disait à Mattie quelques nouvelles insultes sur maître des potions. Elle se fâcha pendant un moment et décida d'écrire une lettre à l'homme, au cas où Mattie l'appellerait par n'importe quel nom une fois qu'il serait de retour à l'école. Elle se retourna et se mit à genoux devant Harry. Elle pencha la tête et le regarda. Ses yeux le regardèrent avec lassitude.

« Tu vas bien ? » elle demanda à nouveau, cette fois inquiète pour de vrai. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, pour l'amour de Merlin! Un enfant! Même si elle aimait son vrai fils, Harry était devenu un fils pour elle aussi. Apparemment pas pour James, mais pour elle, son Harry était plus un fils que Mattie. Ça peinait son coeur, mais c'était vrai. Mattie était l'enfant de James, Harry était le sien.

«Très bien, » Il répéta. Intérieurement, il était confus. Pourquoi ça lui importait ? N'avait-elle pas voulu sa mort autant que James et Dumbledore ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait entendu James et Dumbledore discuter de la façon dont ils allaient le tuer. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

«Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose que tu ne peux dire à personne d'autre », dit-elle précipitamment. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » Elle jeta un regard sur son mari et son fils, mais ils étaient plongés dans l'histoire de James.

"O-Ok," dit Harry, les sourcils levés tandis qu'il la regardait.

"A minuit ce soir, les glamours placés sur toi vont disparaitre », dit-elle, les yeux s'élargissant. « Je t'aime comme mon propre enfant, mais tu n'es pas un Potter. Lorsque les glamours auront disparu, je veux que tu quittes cette maison et ne jamais, jamais revenir. Tu m'entends? » Elle avait pris son visage dans ses deux mains, en le tenant délicatement mais en s'assurant qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux tout le temps.

Engourdi, Harry acquiesça.

« Très bien » dit-elle, clignant des yeux rapidement pour empêcher les larmes de couler. « Je vais laisser de l'argent dans ta chambre, ok? Ne prends pas plus que nécessaire et pour l'amour de Merlin, crée un désordre. Fais comme si quelqu'un t'avait pris. Tu dois faire ça pour moi! »

Ses propres larmes commencèrent à couler. _Elle le voulait en sécurité_. Quoi qu'elle ait dit la veille, elle ne les avait pas voulus.

« Si tu te soucies de moi, pourquoi as-tu dit toutes ces choses, hier, alors? » il murmura.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et elle sut qu'il savait ce que les deux hommes projetaient. Elle l'embrassa et lui dit:

«Je suis impuissante contre eux. Je leur obéis quand ils sont là, mais essaye de changer les choses derrière leur dos. Prends garde, et ne me contacte pas. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Je te souhaite bonne chance, et souviens-toi : Je t'aime. »

Brusquement, elle recula et partit rapidement. Il pouvait l'entendre dire:

« James, chéri, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Tous les deux, transplanez au Chaudron Baveur. Je viendrai dans quelques minutes. »

James hocha la tête et prit la main de Mattie. Quand il regarda à l'endroit où Harry était, l'adolescent semblait être complètement absorbé dans un livre. Il réprima un petit ricanement et transplana loin.

-O-

Dès que Harry entendit Lily transplaner, il courut jusqu'à la maison avec ses livres. Il verrouilla toutes les portes et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, pour une fois sans se soucier si l'herbe avait fini sur le tapis ou le plancher.

Sur son lit était assis un sac rempli de galions. Il le prit dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle avait tenu sa parole. Ça a dû la peiner de le laisser partir si brusquement, sachant que le lendemain il était plus que probable qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais plus. Une pensée remplit son esprit, une pensée qui le réconforta plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Lily était de son côté. Elle n'aurait jamais dit à personne ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle n'aurait jamais dit, des années plus tard, qu'en réalité, Harry Potter était bel et bien vivant. Elle n'aurait jamais dit ça.

Harry se retrouva assis sur le lit, les genoux tremblants, incapables de le soutenir, le sac pressé contre sa poitrine. Il s'assit là pendant une longue période.

-O-

L'adolescent regarda sa montre. Une minute avant minuit. Une minute pour voir si Lily avait dit la vérité au sujet des glamours. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait être entendu de l'autre côté de la salle.

Il avait passé la journée entière à emballer soigneusement ce qu'il fallait; tout ce qu'il avait entrait l'intérieur d'un petit coffre. Quelques changements de vêtements, quelques livres qu'il ne pouvait risquer de laisser derrière lui, et une photo de Lily. James ne savait même pas qu'il en avait une. Tout le reste, il le laisserait derrière lui. Pour créer le chaos qu'il ferait plus tard.

L'horloge sonna minuit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Son corps entier devint rigide et une sensation de chatouillement passa à travers lui avant de se changer en douleur. Il accrocha ses mains dans les draps, le souffle coupé. Chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal, c'était comme si son sang était en feu et il était convaincu que son cœur allait éclater. Il était conscient que son corps tremblait, tremblait de douleur et il retint un cri. Chaque os de son corps semblait se fissurer, et il se demanda si c'était comme cela qu'on mourrait.

C'était reparti aussi vite que c'était venu et il gisait épuisé sur le lit. Il réussit à bouger après quelques minutes et se regarda.

Il avait grandi, mais pas n'avait pas gagné de poids de sorte qu'il avait probablement l'air encore plus mince qu'auparavant. Il s'approcha du lit et grimaça quand le pantalon et la chemise qu'il portait étaient trop courts. Il ouvrit son coffre et essaya les autres vêtements. Aucun d'entre eux n'allait. Il courut dans la chambre de James et de Lily, ignorant la douleur dans son corps et ouvrit brutalement les portes de placards de Lily. James était trop grand pour lui, mais il savait que Lily était grande mais mince. Il trouva une paire de jeans noirs et les mit. Ils le lui allaient, et il grogna, de désagrément. Il devait porter des vêtements de femme. Il soupira et choisit une chemise qui paraissait neuve. Il était bleu foncé et il la prit. Il était un peu lâche pour sa silhouette, peut-être parce qu'elle avait plus de graisse que lui, mais pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait fermé les portes et rentra dans sa chambre. Il remballa son coffre et de le mit dans le couloir. Il se tourna ensuite dans sa chambre et regarda autour.

Créer un désordre. Faire ressemblant qu'il avait été emmené. Ce serait amusant. Par impulsion, Harry fit semblant de tomber dans l'étagère, si fâcheusement rouge et dorée, elle faisait mal aux yeux, et des livres est tombé sur le sol. Ce serait raisonnable; quelqu'un avait été poussé dans la lutte. Il continua en balançant par terre tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Des bouteilles d'encre éclatèrent, les plumes s'envolèrent et les parchemins se répandirent sur le sol. Il jeta les couvertures sur le sol et, s'en souvenant, sortit un couteau de sa table de nuit; un couteau qu'il avait secrètement acheté à l'Allée des Embrumes. Le tenant contre sa poitrine pendant un moment, Harry était content de s'en être rappelé. Il déchira de grands trous dans le matelas, ce qui fit les plumes voler dans les airs. Comme un final, il poussa l'armoire entier et avec un peu de concentration, le fit ressembler à un sort qui avait été raté et brûlé le mur.

En regardant autour de la salle, le désordre était évident. Quelque chose manquait cependant. Il se sentait comme un artiste, posant sa dernière touche sur le chef-d'œuvre, et de penser ce que serait le rendre complet. Il se retourna dans la salle, et avec un pincement savait ce qui manquait, il y avait une quantité importante de chaos et de destruction dans la chambre mais pas de sang.

Sur ce, il leva le couteau vers son bras et coupa à travers la peau, des rougeurs apparurent, il siffla de douleur et laissa le sang coula sur les draps blancs défaits. Un jet de sang alla peindre les murs blancs. La blessure saignait moins, et avec, il fit comme s'il avait été enlevé pendant qu'il saignait. Il attrapa sa malle et descendit. Il attrapa brièvement une serviette, mais ne l'enroula pas autour de la plaie. Il donna un coup de pied à la porte de derrière pour l'ouvrir, la même porte qu'il avait utilisé à maintes reprises pour se rendre à l'étang, et sortit. Il laissa le sang s'égoutter dans l'herbe pendant un petit moment avant d'envelopper la serviette autour de son bras. Il se retourna une fois vers maison, puis disparut dans l'ombre.

Tbc ...


End file.
